Paradise Falls
by Optic Red
Summary: Paradise isn't what it always made out to be. Prologue up. Pairings: SJ, JL, SE


_Disclaimer_: Standard. Don't own anything.

_Rating_: PG13 (isn't there an in-between? No?)

_Notes_: Takes place immediately after Dark Horizons. Also played up awkwardness of Scott and Jean's relationship, as was apparent in _Self Possessed_, when neither knew who was dating who, and the lack of affection (romantic) shown between the two throughout the series. I mean sure, there was jealousy, rivalry, etc. but nothing that could be considered overtly romantic (except for the near-kiss in _Cruise Control_)

Pairings (in order of importance): Scott/Jean, Jean/Logan, Jean/Warren, Scott/Emma and the other 'canon' couples (Lancitty, Romy, etc.)

P.S. This is gonna be a bit...let's say 'less happening' chapter because I want to set everything up. Yeah, so, be nice.****

**Prologue **

_In the Garden of Paradise,_

_beneath the Tree of Knowledge,_

_bloomed a rose bush._

_Here, in the first rose, a bird was born_

_When Eve plucked the fruit of the tree_

_of knowledge of good and evil,_

_when she and Adam _

_were driven from Paradise,_

_there fell from the flaming sword of the cherub_

_a spark in to the nest of the bird,_

_which blazed up forthwith_

_Her flight was like the flashing of light,_

_her plumage was beauteous, _

_and her song ravishing_

****

- Hans Christian Andersen

If there were any signs that the X-men had just saved the world, you certainly wouldn't find it in the bedroom of a certain redhead. Even the noise from the party going on downstairs and the loud music blaring outside seemed to mute in the quiet confines of the dimly lit room. The silence was only broken when the door opened, the shadow of the door replaced by a tall figure silhouetted by the yellow glow of the hall lights. The woman cringed as the sounds of chatter and laughter flooded her ears, which didn't escape the attention of the man standing the doorway. As quickly (and silently) as the door closed, the quiet returned, albeit marked by the presence of a pair of ruby glasses that seemed to shine unnaturally in the soft, mellow atmosphere of the room.

Lying on her side, Jean showed no signs of acknowledging the presence of the other person. Her emerald eyes stared ahead blankly as she lost herself in the many thoughts and feelings swirling about in her mind. Things were happening so fast, and the redhead was finding it difficult trying to cope with it all. Normal teenagers her age already had to deal with so many things that determined their future, but as a mutant superhero, she had to carry so much more weight on her shoulders. Sometimes, it was nice to have something to lean on, something comforting to turn to.

Or, Jean thought, as she felt a hand tracing soothing circles on her back, _someone_.

He sat down beside her on the bed, her back to him. Not a word was spoken for several long minutes – they didn't have to. The understanding, the bond, between them was so strong that words often weren't needed. The redhead felt his palm freeze between her shoulder blades before moving up to her shoulder, then down her arm and finally gripping her hand, their fingers intertwining on their own accord. The silence was softly broken as a sigh of contentment escaped her luscious lips. Her rock, her foundation of peace and warmth, was back, calming the sea of turbulence swirling about in her head. "Scott..."

His concern for her subsided a little at the sound of his name whispered over her breath. She rolled over, letting him pull her into a sitting position, both of them cracking up into fits of laughter when she fell forward clumsily into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as Scott wrapped her up in his arms.

"You okay?" he breathed, afraid to disturb the quiet.

"Yeah."

"There's a party downstairs..." She was always the more social one. Always.

"I know."

Jean pulled back slightly, searching out his eyes behind the wall of ruby-quartz that kept her safe from the fiery inferno burning on the other side. Slowly, she lifted her hand to cup his face, unable to suppress a smile when the stubble along his jaw tickled her soft skin. Unexpectedly, he smiled back, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth that would've made his dentist proud. Her breathing quickened.

Their relationship had been dancing between the lines of friendship and romance for quite a while now. It never had been easy or smooth, but now, with Apocalypse gone and Magneto in good spirits, they may actually have a chance. It could be a beginning to something special, and maybe – just maybe – the start of something more.

"Jean..." His smile fled and he looked down at his hand, grasped firmly in hers. "I know something's not quite right, but I don't want to pry. Do you...want to talk about it?"

It made him more nervous when she nodded. -Talk? Many years of evolution in the male brain told him to run for the hills, but, in the end, he stayed. She was his best friend, and they understood each other. Jean knew him, better than anyone else ever has or ever will. "Scott, are we...y-you and I...you know, a couple?" It wasn't the main thing that was bothering her, but it was a start. Her hand gripped his more tightly. "I know its what you wanted for a long time, but we've just been beating around the bushes...and lately, I just don't know what's going on between us."

Her words caught him off guard – he thought they were _already_ a couple. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he understood. They _had _been just beating around the bush, and apart from the occasional fling, they did nothing that would be considered not platonic. Certainly nothing that would establish them as a couple.

"Jean, I know we haven't been together as much as you would've liked, and that I always haven't been there for you-"

She smiled, making his heart skip a beat. "You've always tried. That counts."

"'Trying' just isn't going to cut it, especially not for you," he dismissed, before gesturing to the space between them. "This...this is what I _want_. Us, together."

"But?"

"But are you sure this is what _you _want? I mean, you've got so much going for you Jean, are you really sure you want to - I don't know - tie yourself down to me so early? Before meeting other people, seeing the world, or what not? What if-"

-Ah, the redhead thought, a sense of understanding dawning upon her as her best friend rambled on. She silenced him by sealing her lips over his, and despite Scott having to overcome his surprise for a while before he started to reciprocate, their kiss was magical. Finally, she pulled her lips away, but kept her forehead pressed firmly against his, their noses nuzzling every once in a while.

"I think I've strayed into a dream," Scott whispered softly. A couple months ago, the X-captain couldn't even imagine sitting with the girl of his dreams on his lap, her creamy, slender legs and arms curled tightly around his body. He avoided her eyes, slightly embarrassed that he wanted this much.

But Jean would've none of it. Grasping his chin softly, the redhead tilted his face upwards to lock her gaze with his. She could just make out his eyes behind his glasses, burning demonically behind a wall of ruby quartz. "This isn't a dream Scott. This," she gestured to the space between them, "This is real. Never doubt it, and never forget it Slim."

Smiling appreciatively, he kissed her again. "You're a good kisser," her strawberry lips mumbled contently as they pressed against his.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Scott chuckled.

"You are!" Jean laughed, knowing her boyfriend liked to play up his cynical nature. In a more seductive voice, she continued, "_Ya_ know...I can have a naked girl in this room in about five seconds."

Scott arched an eyebrow curiously. "Really? Well then, send her in, and I guess I'll be seeing _you_ later." Jean's jaw dropped in shock as he broke into fits of laughter, slapping away his hand when it brushed the underside of her breasts.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed, but couldn't help but laugh along. Gently, Scott pulled her into his arms and had her writhing and cooing under his touch in no time at all.

**_Flashback_**

The sky rumbled ominously over the lifeless sands of Egypt as a redheaded woman battled the last Horsemen, Death, alone, her teammates already fallen. Even to an observer, it was obvious that whoever this Death once was had been very dear to the girl, as she tried time and time again to talk her former mentor out of his trance. Eyes glowing with psionic energy, Death sprouted a sword-like weapon from his hand, wielding it like some legendary warriors would his own prized weapon. Clutching the Cerebro helmet on her head tightly with one hand, the redhead formed a dense shield like projection with the other, deflecting his attacks as he gained the offensive.

Although she matched him move for move, there was no doubt his powers were getting stronger, while hers was fading. The woman grunted in pain when her enemy callously slammed his attack into her shield, pushing it to its breaking point. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to repel the attack, and all seemed lost, until it appeared. A dancing flame so bright and intense that it consumed her entire body absolutely. The helmet on her head started to glow as brightly as a star, and her vision was consumed by images of a phoenix raptor manifesting itself in her body before the redhead passed out.

Then blackness. And nothing.

**_End Flashback_**

****

****

Review? No? Maybe? ;)

****


End file.
